Chocolate
by Thaisinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Lílian e suas duas melhores amigas numa discussão sobre garotos, Marotos e chocolate. Como chocolate pode ser tudo quando você se encontra mau por causa de um garoto.


Chocolate

Lílian Evans estava sentada no chão, os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo frouxo, os olhos verdes arregalados, as roupas simples amarrotadas, a barra de chocolate segura na mão direita.

Do seu lado esquerdo, também com uma barra de chocolate na mão, sua melhor amiga, Jenny Harper, tinha os cabelos loiros desarrumados com a franja caindo sobre os olhos amendoados.

E do lado direito, a outra amiga, Crystal Harris, com sua barra de chocolate, tinha os cabelos escuros presos em duas tranças e os olhos acinzentados, razão de seu nome, faiscando rapidamente.

Na frente das três uma enorme caixa de chocolates da Dedesdemel. Entre elas, um assunto, garotos, mais especificamente, os Marotos.

Eu não acredito nisso, Lily. – Jenny disse.

Neu eu. – Crystal concordou. – Potter passa anos atrás de você e quando você finalmente aceita sair com ele, ele perde a vontade?

O pior foi que eu me humilhei. – Lílian falou entre uma dentada no chocolate. – Aceitei o convite para um encontro na frente dos outros Marotos, quando ele me disse que já não era mais válido.

Esse é o problema dos homens. - Crystal começou. – Eles fazem você se sentir ótima, única, e depois te descartam como você fosse uma coleção que já saiu de moda. – ela concluiu mordendo seu chocolate.

Esse é o problema do Marotos. – Jenny especificou. – Eles são experts em seduzir com palavras e trocas as garotas em seguida. Nós somos um exemplo disso.

Oh, nós três somos patéticas! – Lílian exclamou e as duas amigas assentiram, concordando com a afirmação.

Nós estamos sentadas aqui, nos entupindo de chocolate, afogando as mágoas adquiridas por causa dos Marotos. – Jenny resmungou.

Mas pelo menos Remo é um garoto que vale a pena, Jen. – Lily disse. – Ele tem mais sentimento do que Potter ou Black.

pode até ser. – a outra ponderou. – Mas ele acha que é quem para me beijar, me abraçar e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido ou tudo tivesse sido um erro. Isso é ridículo! – ela terminou a barra de chocolate e tirou outra da caixa.

Pelo menos não foi o Black. Quando ele falou sobre os meus olhos... – Crystal disse sonhadora.

Todos sabiam que o ponto fraco de Crystal eram os olhos. Ela tinha uma paixão por eles e tinha motivos para isso. Os olhos dela eram únicos, lindos.

Eu não acredito nisso! – Lílian exclamou indignada. – Isso foi golpe baixo, todo mundo sabe dos seus olhos.

E o pior de tudo foi que ele me disse que eu me acho demais e mereci o fora que ele me deu. – Crystal resmungou, pegando um punhado de moedas de chocolate na caixa. – Ele, Sirius Black, o maior egocêntrico em Hogwarts.

Isso é nojento! – Jenny falou. – Desde quando esses garotos pensame que podem nos tratar assim? Como gato e sapato?

Desde o momento em que nós caímos nas garras dele? – Lílian sugeriu batendo na própria testa em seguida, num ato de repreensão a si mesma.

Oh, Meu Merlin! – Jenny e Crystal disseram ao mesmo tempo, tapando a boca em seguida, tentando abafar o comentário anterior.

Lílian ficou paralisada. Ela havia admitido que havia caído dos encantos de Tiago Potter.

Eu acabo de admitir que caí nas garras do Potter. – ela balbuciou ainda não consciente do sentido das próprias palavras.

Lily! – as duas repetiram juntos em seguida.

Chega de repetições! – ela gritou, tapando os ouvidos. – Eu estou perdendo a minha cabeça. Acabo de admitir que estou afim de... de Tiago Potter. O que está acontecendo comigo?

As amigas negaram uma resposta com a cabeça, enquanto Lílian balançava sua própria tentando fazer as idéias saírem.

Elas não saem. – ela murmurava repetidamente. – Eu nem o que está acontecendo comigo! Eu nem sei o que fazer! – ela disse retirando violentamente mais chocolate da caixa.

Lily, quem disse que você tem que saber como agir? – Jenny falou. – Você não precisa ter respostas para tudo sempre. Se jogue um pouco.

Mas eu nunca fiquei sem saber como agir. – ela falou desesperada.

Ah, Lily! – as amigas falaram abraçando-a.

Olhe pra mim. – ela falou num tom desanimado. – Lílian Evans, a monitora chefe certinha, apaixonada e sem saber como agir. Isso é deprimente!

Não! Isso é histórico! – Jenny falou para descontrair. – Será que não tem uma máquina fotográfica por ai? Esse fato merece ser registrado. – ela completou rindo.

Jenny! – Lílian fez-se de ofendida, mas caiu na risada em seguida.

Logo as três riam descontroladamente, as mãos sobre a barriga, as costas curvadas para a frente. Quando finalmente cessaram os risos, Lílian encarou as amigas e disse:

Teve até graça a brincadeirinha, mas agora está na hora de vocês confessarem sua parte do pecado.

Que parte? – Jenny perguntou fingindo-se desinformada.

Que pecado? – perguntou Crystal fingindo-se desentendida.

Oh, suas duas bobas! – Lílian falou caindo na risada em seguida. – Como eu sou boazinha vou traduzir tudo pra vocês. – ela falou mostrando a língua em seguida.

Fale, ó mestra suprema! – Crystal cultuou numa falsa reverência.

Humpf! – Lílian emitiu o som sem sentido. – Como eu ia dizendo, quando vocês vão admitir o pecado de gostar de um Maroto? – ela lançou olhares inquisitores as amigas.

Ei, fale por você. Quem assumiu coisas aqui foi você. Meu interesse por Sirius Black não envolve gostar dele, apenas uns beijinhos.

Sério? – Lílian questionou irônica. – Quando ele falou dos meus olhos... – ela concluiu imitando a voz da amiga.

Tá bom. Talvez exista um pequeno sentimento. Algo quase inexpressível. – ela concluiu meio a contragosto.

Bom, eu não tenho por que esconder que gosto do Lupin. – Jenny falou.

E nem tem por que esconder. Ele é um bom garoto, melhor que Sirius ou Tiago. – Lílian salientou.

Mas ele sequer me deixe me aproximar dele. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim? – ela falou com os olhos tristes.

Ah, Jen, talvez Remo tenha algum problema em aceitar alguma garota interessada nele. – Lílian sugeriu.

É, talvez ele seja gay. – Crystal falou para apoiar a teoria da amiga.

Crys! – Lílian disse seca, mas não pode se conter e caiu na risada. E logo as três riam compulsivamente de novo.

Nós somos loucas. Insanas. – Crystal enumerava entre gargalhadas.

Você esqueceu o viciadas em chocolate. – Jenny complementou apanhando mais bombons de dentro da caixa.

Mais uma vez as três explodiram em risos. Lílian se recompôs e disse:

Por um acaso algum desses chocolates tinha licor dentro?

Não que eu saiba. Por que? – Jenny indagou.

Eu não sei. Me sinto tão solta, tão desinibida. – Lílian explicou.

Não dá em nada. – Crystal disse. – Estamos só nós aqui. – e depois disso engoliu o último pedaço de chocolate para em seguida pegar outro pedaço da caixa.

Mas voltando ao assunto Remo, talvez ele sinta medo de você. – Lílian sugeriu.

Medo? Mas eu não mordo. Quer dizer, pelo menos não aprendi a morder ainda. – Jenny ficou na defensiva.

Bom, talvez ele morda. – Crystal sugeriu.

Lílian encarou a amiga incrédula e disse:

Eu admiro sua capacidade de falar exatamente o que a pessoa precisa ouvir em momentos de crise.

Obrigado, Lily. – Crystal respondeu irônica. – Sabe como é que é, esse meu senso de humor.

Deixem pra discutir senso de humor depois. O meu problema não é o sarcasmo de uma, a ironia da outra, meu problema se chama Remo Lupin. – Jenny falou balançando a cabeça impaciente.

Não há solução para o seu problema. Quer dizer, há uma, pegue ele de jeito. – Crystal falou com simplicidade, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil de se fazer.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jenny perguntou sem entender nada.

Por Merlin! Vocês tem experiência com garotos por acaso? Eu quero dizer, use suas garras para aprisioná-lo com seu charme. – Crystal explicou como se falasse com uma criança de 5 anos.

Falou a experiente. – Lílian troçou. – Qual é a grande experiência que você tem e nós não temos?

Sirius Black? – Crystal sugeriu.

Exatamente o ponto onde eu queria chegar. – Lílian anunciou.

Eu concordo com Lílian. Já falamos de Remo, de Tiago, não tinha como esquecermos de Sirius. – Jenny lembrou.

E quem disse que Sirius Black é um assunto a ser discutido? Eu não falei nada sobre termos liberdade para isso.

Bom, Crys, acho que seria muito egoísmo da sua parte nos poupar das suas narrações sobre toda a sua experiência com o sexo oposto. – Lílian comentou.

Eu traduziria nossa relação como um acordo vantajoso para ambas as partes. E é só isso que você vai arrancar de mim. – ela falou mostrando a língua para Lílian.

Então você gostou? – Jenny quis confirmar suas suspeitas.

Claro que gostei. – Crystal exclamou. – Era Sirius Black, o objeto de desejo de dois terços da população feminina de Hogwarts.

Então foi apenas diversão? – Lílian disse.

Claro. Você acha que eu ia me deixar envolver tão facilmente? Tudo bem que ele é lindo, charmoso, gostoso, desejado... – e continuou enumerando adjetivos para Sirius.

Tem certeza que você não se apaixonou por ele? – Lílian perguntou, interrompendo a amiga quando ela já estava no décimo elogio à Sirius Black, segundo suas contas.

Bom, talvez o sentimento inexpressivel seja mais do que um sentimento inexpressivel? – Crystal sugeriu sem encontrar palavras.

Entendo. Então nós três estamos apaixonadas por Marotos. Por que Diabos eles não querem nada com a gente? – Lílian falou descontrolada, comendo chocolate desesperadamente.

Eu sei a resposta pra isso! – Jenny avisou. – O problema daqueles garotos é que eles não estão acostumados com garotas como nós.

Garotos como nós? – Crystal perguntou confusa.

Isso mesmo. Garotas que são mais do que um par de pernas e de peitos. Garotas que tem cabeça, ou melhor ainda, que conseguem ser as duas coisas junto. Nós! – Jenny explicou.

Jenny, você não acha que esta sendo um pouco convencida? – Lílian disse, sem querer ofender a amiga.

Claro que ela não está sendo, Lil! – Crystal apoiou o argumento de Jenny. – Eles tem medo de nós, por que nós nos colocaríamos numa posição igualitária num relacionamento. É ai que está o problema.

Você acha que nós devíamos nos empenhar em conquistá-los? – Lílian perguntou crente na experiência da amiga agora.

Com certeza. Nós temos que largar esse estado depressivo, nos entupindo de chocolate e ir lá, agarrar os nossos garotos. – Crys incentivou em tom de posse.

Tudo bem agarrar ele, mas abandonar o chocolate, nunca. – Jenny disse.

Isso mesmo. – Lílian concordou. – Nenhum garoto vale o chocolate. Ele é nosso melhor aliado. – Lílian fez uma reverência a caixa quase vazia de chocolate.

Ok, vamos acabar o chocolate antes de continuar o plano conquista. – e depois de dizer isso, Crystal se lançou a busca de uma das últimas barras de chocolate na caixa, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

N/A: Mais um surto, uma fic curtinha pensada em quanto eu fazia brigadeiro. Espero que vocês gostem e esperam pela continuação, Cerveja Amanteigada.

Dedicatória: Essa aqui vai Lily Dragon, que ta me fazendo um super favor, pra minha mãe, grande incentivadora na luta por direitos iguais, e pra Lu, pela mesma razão de Mammy. E pra uma pessoinha muito especial que ta fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido.


End file.
